Itchy after Scratchy's death
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: Everybody pays for their crimes in the end. Now with an added bonus. "Dealing with vermin the cheap way!"
1. Chapter 1

**Itchy After Scratchy's Death**

 **I have my own personal quote.**

" **Everybody pays for their crimes in the end. You can pick a fight with me and win, but the power you try to reach afterwards will have limits and consequences on other people and yourself."**

 **What happens to Itchy after his murders on Scratchy, does he ever feel like murdering other people. Does he feel even a remorse of guilt for his actions?**

Itchy stood with his bloody axe above Scratchy's dead body grinning manically.

"The only good cat is a dead cat." Itchy grinned. "God, I feel so much happiness from murdering that stupid cat. It's a great stress reliever."

Itchy then sat down on his living room chair and lit a cigarette.

"But, I'm not satisfied! I should kill everyone who ever annoyed me. I'm big, I managed to kill someone."

He then peaked out the window and decided to stalk his next victim.

"I should murder that stupid elderly mouse woman down the street. The way she tries to get good on the bagpipes is so annoying." Itchy then began his quest to murder the elderly woman.

One day, Itchy noticed the car of the husband of the elderly woman wasn't there, and decided to make his chance. He ran in with his axe and hacked the woman into tiny pieces.

The husband had just home and noticed Itchy holding a bloody axe. Immediately, the husband then ran and got a revolver out of the drawer and pointed it at Itchy.

"DROP IT!" the husband yelled.

Itchy who had followed was forced to surrender.

"Crud." Itchy put down the axe.

Itchy was charged for multiple murders and was put in jail.

Itchy's only visitor was none other than Poochie.

"I tried to warn you this would happen." Poochie said to Itchy. "I thought you could rap away your problems, but instead you decided to just murder your problems."

"Shut up, I don't need advice from a boring dog!" Itchy yelled.

"Boring, I might be, but at least I'm not a murderer." Poochie replied.

"Touche." Replied Itchy after a short while.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go now, my planet needs me." Poochie then stopped visiting Itchy and flew away in his spaceship outside prison.

"I wonder what planet he hails from?" thought Itchy.

Itchy was then given the electric chair for his crimes.

 **END**


	2. Dealing with vermin the cheap way!

**Dealing with vermin the cheap way.**

 **And now….A BONUS ! ! The following story is based on how I deal with vermin in my apartment. When I moved out my parent's home and into a flat. I had problems with mice, I looked into it.**

 **I brought an Ultrasonic Pest Repeller on Amazon, I figured I'd at least try it out. Most of the reviews were actually positive on the product. Came one day later. Surprisingly the product, ACTUALLY WORKED!**

 **This was originally a Tom and Jerry story, but was made an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. For these reasons. One. There are cartoons and comics where Tom actually wins. They may not be often, but they do exist. Two. I think Scratchy deserves to be given a break. He's only won once, and that cartoon was never shown. There are cartoons where BOTH he and Itchy lose, but that's not good enough. Three. The style of violence is more fitting to Itchy and Scratchy. Four. And because the Simpsons writers are goddamn evil, this needs to be written.**

 **Itchy and Scratchy cartoons don't follow a strong case of continuity so in this story, they're complete strangers at first. This doesn't follow on from the last story I told.**

Good-natured Scratchy the cat was coming home one day, from the grocery store, when he saw his next door neighbour Poochie the dog carrying several pieces of wood.

"Doing a little DIY, Poochie?" asked Scratchy.

"Didn't you hear? Itchy the mass murdering mouse has escaped from jail!" Poochie replied.

"Mass murderer?" Scratchy started getting nervous.

Poochie showed Scratchy a wanted poster. "He's said to be somewhere in this city! I'd get indoors and lock up! These planks of wood are for boarding up my house."

"Poochie. He's just a small mouse."

"Don't underestimate him. What he makes up in size, his brains in how he kills his victims." Poochie frowned.

Scratchy gulped. He then went home and locked all his windows and doors, and kept a shotgun by his door.

Later on around 9PM, Scratchy was watching sappy romance movies on television. He was sobbing at how Freddy the kangaroo was opening up his feeling to Anna, a nurse in a hospital also a kangaroo. When suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He turned off the TV and walked silently to the front door without opening it.

"Who is it?" he asked nervously.

"Congratulations, lucky winner, our new pizza arena has just opened up downtown, and we would like you to try our new pizza as a sample!" said a cheerful voice.

"Free pizza!? Oh boy!" cheered Scratchy. He quickly unlocked the door.

"Psych!" Itchy shouted and smashed a glass bottle against Scratchy's head. Scratchy then fell to the ground. Itchy started stabbing Scratchy in the back with the remains of the glass bottle.

"Help! HELP!" Scratchy screamed.

Then a gunshot went off. It came from Poochie's revolver. Poochie had come to save Scratchy. Sadly the gunshot missed. However Itchy still panicked and ran off. Poochie attended to Scratchy's injured body.

"Scratchy! Oh my god! Hang in there!" Poochie said alarmed.

Scratchy lifted his head in pain covered in cuts. "Thanks for your help, but how did you save me, your home was all boarded up?"

"I left my back door unboarded, I had to get out somehow…"

"But that's just…..oh forget it…" Scratchy didn't finish his sentence for two reasons. One. He was in no mood to argue with the dog who saved his life and Two. He passed out from the pain he was in.

Poochie called for an ambulance and Scratchy was taken to the hospital. Poochie visited him in his room.

"Is he okay?" Poochie asked a nurse about Scratchy, who was a pink cat called Marianne.

"He was lucky. His injuries aren't severe and he didn't lose a huge amount of blood. He'll be okay."

"Thank God!" Poochie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I gotta check with the other patents. I'll be back shortly." Marianne then left.

Scratchy opened his eyes. "Poochie, is that you?"

"In the flesh." Poochie smiled. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. HOW ABOUT A RAP!?"

Scratchy panicked. "NO, PLEASE DON'T!" he yelled. He lifted his arm up weakly.

Poochie frowned. "Just trying to cheer you up."

"Do it by this. NEVER RAP. EVER! Last time you did that at a birthday party, four children killed themselves after a week!"

"Damn…I'm that bad!?" Poochie pondered.

"If you really wanna cheer me up. Do it by this. That mouse might come back! What do I do to get rid of him!?" yelled Scratchy.

Poochie showed Scratchy a magazine. "You could buy this home security system. It's only $4000."

"$4000! I work in a grocery store! Do I look like a millionaire?" yelled Scratchy.

"I'm sorry." Said a saddened Poochie. "You could always live with me, till the heat's off."

"Maybe." Said Scratchy. He then turned on the hospital television. An advertisement was playing on the television.

On the television, a female goat wearing a long yellow dress was shown standing on a stool while a mouse walked by holding cheese.

"Do you have a problem with vermin in your home?" An announcer said on the television.

The goat nodded a yes.

The announcer continued. "Buy Ultra Sonic Pest Repellers! With the ultrasonic frequency-conversion electronic technology, this device can produce a special kind of ultrasonic wave that is able to irritate and interfere with the brain and auditory nervous systems of all pests. Therefore, the pests are not killed but they are forced leave your premises due to the irritation caused to them, which means that you do not have to worry about cleaning up again! It is only heard by rodents and insects!" The goat was shown to plug in the repellers. And the mouse ran by the goat, holding his ears and screaming in pain. "Only $20 for two repellers!" the announcer finished.

Scratchy then turned off the television and beamed a smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" he turned to Poochie.

"I know. That dress the goat was wearing is so out of fashion. This isn't the 1930's lady!" Poochie dissed.

"No, you fool! I can get Amazon to deliver a package of those repellers to my house!" Screamed Scratchy.

Using Poochie's phone. Scratchy went online and ordered a box of repellers off Amazon to be delivered to his house. A few days later Scratchy got out the hospital. He then heard knocking at the door.

Scratchy grabbed a revolver and walked to his door "Come on in." he said cheerfully a small distance from the door.

Itchy opened the door also holding a pistol. But a different type. It was a Glock. "We've got unfinished business." He grinned. Immediately after taking one step into Scratchy's house, he fell to the ground holding his ears in pain. "What is that noise!?" he grinded his teeth in pain.

"Oh you like it?" Scratchy smiled. "It's my Ultra Sonic Pest Repellers! They can only be heard by rodents and insects!"

"They sound like ass!" Itchy yelled. "They sound like Kelly Osbourne, Hilary Duff and Barney the dinosaur!"

Itchy tried to shoot the repellers with his glock. But Scratchy shot the pistol out of his hand.

"Ahhh….no!" Itchy cried.

While Itchy held his ears in pain. Scratchy then plugged in another repeller into the wall.

"Can't take much more….." Itchy's ears then bleed and then his head blew up freeing the world from his crimes.

Scratchy had called the police and an ambulance to take away Itchy. Scratchy and Poochie watched as Itchy was hailed away.

"Enjoy hell!" Scratchy grinned.

A police officer who was a bulldog came over to Scratchy and Poochie. He wore a white shirt, black tie and wore a revolver by a shoulder strap. "Great job, in ending one of the worst criminals around." He grinned. "You'll get a reward for this!"

"Wow! A reward!" Scratchy grinned.

"I'm so happy for you." Smiled Poochie "And you know what I do when I'm happy! RAPPING!"

Six police officers then pointed their guns at Poochie including the bulldog policeman. "Don't you dare!" shouted the bulldog officer.

"Alright! Don't have a cow!" Poochie backed down. The officers put away their guns.

Scratchy started laughing and he and Poochie lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
